


[Podfic] I have read her with these eyes, I have held her in these hands

by rhythmia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Historical Figures, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of moonflowery's fic fromchapter 5 of her Andy and Quỳnh one shotsPrompt: Andy and Quynh realizing decades or centuries later that that person they met turned out to be an important historical figure.Somehow, Sappho comes up in conversation...Andy and Quynh have some really good memories of her.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko/Historical female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] I have read her with these eyes, I have held her in these hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andy and Quynh One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363746) by [moonflowery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery). 



> This is part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, also found [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html), please check the other fabulous works out!

****

**Original text:** [I have read her with these eyes, I have held her in these hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363746/chapters/64379980) written by [moonflowery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery)

**Length:** 3:27, 2.81 MB

**Cover:** by rhythmia. Sappho image from [Wikimedia commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Brygos_Painter_ARV_385_228_Alkaios_and_Sappho_-_Dionysos_and_maenad_%2815%29.jpg)

**Cover image description:** Square cover with black background. Images of three women - from left to right: Quỳnh, laughing in front of a campfire; Sappho, an image in reddish orange with a leafy circlet and flowing outfit; and Andy, sitting with her knees up, grinning. Top right text reads: "I have read her with these eyes, I have held her in these hands," bottom text reads: "a The Old Guard podfic for ALPA XI, written by moonflowery, read by rhythmia"

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y25shuiqu7nhjd7/%25255BThe_Old_Guard%25255D_I_have_read_her_with_these_eyes%25252C_I_have_held_her_in_these_hands_%252528AO3%252529.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/the-old-guard-i-have-read-her-with-these-eyes-i-have-held-her-in-these-hands/%255BThe%2520Old%2520Guard%255D%2520I%2520have%2520read%2520her%2520with%2520these%2520eyes%252C%2520I%2520have%2520held%2520her%2520in%2520these%2520hands%2520%2528AO3%2529.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to moonflowery for permission to record this. Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
